In an eyeglass store, an eye examination is conducted for a patient, and the type of eyeglass lens is selected based on a prescription obtained by eye examination. The types of eyeglass lens include a single-vision spherical lens, a single-vision aspherical lens, a fatigue-relieving lens, a near vision lens dedicated for near vision, a progressive power lens (distance/near vision type, intermediate/near vision type). For a plurality of types of eyeglass lenses, a plurality of types of test lenses are prepared. In an eyeglass store, a test lens is inserted into a temporary frame and is put on a patient on a trial basis so that the prescribed power is achieved. Such trial wearing is an only chance for the patient to check how the outside is viewed in an eyeglass-wearing state. However, regarding trial wearing of an eyeglass lens having as specialized transmission power distribution, such as is progressive power lens, in many cases, actual visual performance in the eyeglass wearing state was not adequately reflected.
For this reason, an eyeglass-wearing simulation device which enables a patient to artificially experience how the outside is viewed in the eyeglass wearing state has been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3342423 (B2) (hereafter, referred to as “patent document 1”) describes an example of a specific configuration of an eyeglass-wearing simulation device.
The eyeglass-wearing simulation device described in patent document 1 simulates the visual performance in a state where an eyeglass lens is placed in front of a single eye. To achieve the precise simulation, the simulation device of this type is able to reproduce the visual performance while considering shaking, distortion and blur caused during wearing of the eyeglass while further considering perception of a human.